


Cooking Cookies

by ItsChai



Series: Mikey's Diary [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsChai/pseuds/ItsChai
Summary: This is a drabble, read the rest of the storyhere!





	Cooking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, read the rest of the story [here!](diaryofmikey.tumblr.com)

Mikey’s POV

Both of Raph's arms snaked around my waist, sliding under my apron and holding me close to him “Raph! I’m cooking!” I laughed, trying to keep some focus on the dough as his caresses and kisses kept distracting me.

“I can’t help it, you look just too good” Raph kind of whispered. I tried not to let him distract me and added some more flour to the table to make kneading the dough easier.

I tried to keep a steady voice tone in an attempt to hide how much did I enjoy my brother’s touch and warmness “Raph I’m trying to make cookies, if you want to eat, let me cook”

“You don’t have to cook for me Mike, I already have something delicious just in front of me”

I was expecting him to grab some dough, he liked it. I might have awaited him to throw something at me. I guess that I could have predicted that he was going to grab my ass for a moment, as it was something he liked to do. But never would I have contemplated the possibility of him biting me. He had never done it, not because one of us didn’t want to, just because the idea had never popped up in our minds.

As his teeth pressed against my flesh I felt a shiver run down my spine and a churr run up my neck. I couldn’t suppress it even though I tried to stay quiet. The churr did somehow startle Raph and I felt the pressure ease away, it was substituted with the warmness of his tongue that licked the spot a couple of times before moving away from my skin, exposing it to the cold air.

“Fuck Raph… Please tell me you didn’t leave a mark”

He hugged me closer, letting his face stay hidden in the crook of my neck. He was happy, I could sense it. “Don’t worry, dummy, I didn’t bite you that hard” 

Giving a quick glance at the door and realizing it was still closed I dropped the rolling pin on the table and turned around, shifting in Raph’s arms. Our bodies were close enough to make the action slightly harder than what I had expected. But the outcome was the one I wanted. I wrapped my arms around Raph’s neck, pulling our beaks together in a rather heated kiss.

To be honest, Raph’s kisses were always kind of heated, he liked to make things big. One of his hands traced the lines that separated each scute on my shell, the other one kept focused on my tail and butt as common. I didn’t mind him gripping as much as he wanted, so Raph liked to take advantage of it. 

Raph kept making the kiss deeper and hungrier, letting his hand run down my leg, pulling it up to his waist, sliding his hand down my thigh. I let one of my arms drop down to his shell so that I could have a better grip, bringing our plastrons even closer if possible.

I churred again as Raph’s tongue scraped against mine once more. Raph was very prideful, I knew he liked it when I moaned or churred, so I wouldn’t contain myself that much.

The high pitched noise of metals scattering on the floor startled both of us. 

“Donnie? Are you ok?” Leo’s voice was a nice reminder of the fact that we weren’t alone and that anyone could come into the kitchen sooner or later. Containing a whine I pulled back from the kiss as Raph let go of my leg.

“You should... go back to the cookies”

He was right, I had to finish the cookies. But they would only take that much time and I knew that Raph would be waiting for me in his room later, at night


End file.
